In his eyes
by the-warner-syndrome
Summary: Himeko and Bossun have a staring contest to see who gets to go with Switch to the anime convention but things ends up being more than just staring! "In his eyes..." is the title. Huh? No. It's not the real title. It's real title is "Temptation." You'll know why I chose it as you continue reading. Rated M- Oneshot. Bossun x Himeko. CONTAINS LEMONS AND OC PERSONALITIES.


**_Staring contest_ oOo_ Bossun x Himeko_ oOo_ KSP's 3rd SKET fanfiction_**

* * *

It was silent at the Sket dan. Bossun was lying on his tatami and Himeko was cleaning her field hockey stick. Switch was watching the newest Nervous episode while typing to his anonymous friends online.

Bossun groaned. "I'm so bored!" Himeko chuckled. "Same here" Switch looked at the two and continued typing. "Hey Bossun" his computer system said. Bossun looked at the expressionless boy and tilts his head in question. "Do you want to go to watch this anime movie with me tomorrow?" Bossun stood up with a smile on his face. "Of course!"

"Hey! What about me?" she whined. The two boys looked at Himeko. "But you don't like anime, don't you?" Bossun said. Himeko punched his shoulder and he winced. "Ow!" Hime rubbed her fist. "For your information, I have a ton of mangas and I watch anime too. I only watch _decent_ ones though. Not those Nervous crap." Switch looked away and continued typing, his anger not obvious. "Eh!" Bossun whined. "But I wanna go too!" The two looked at Switch. "Who will you pick?" they shouted in unison.

Switch typed. "I don't wanna get involved." "Then how do we know which person you'll pick?" Bossun demanded. "Have a staring contest [LOL]" He replied. Hime and Bossun looked at each other and laughed. "That's so childish!" Himeko chuckled. "Well you two _are _childish." The two looked at the otaku with anger on their faces. "You're one to talk!" they both said.

"You can either complain, fight with me or I'll just invite Otakura." Switch said. "Okay fine! We'll have the damn contest!" Bossun groaned.

Switch stood up and slightly smirked. "Well good luck. Whoever blinks first loses. And I'll be paying for the tickets." He walked away and slammed the door. Bossun and Himeko were now left alone.

The two looked at each other. "Are we...really doing this...It's kinda childish..." Hime said worriedly. "Well you and I are pretty much childish." Bossun replied with a smile. She nodded.

"Okay then. Let's do this." The two straightened their expression.

"Go"

**oOo **

It was already 5 seconds. They can still keep their eyes fixed. Though something was already getting wrong for Bossun.

10 seconds. Hime moved her face closer to Bossun's, trying to scare the boy, but it only made things.._weird_. Her gaze softened and a blush creeped on her cheeks. She likes him, to be honest. And this situation only makes her embarrassed.

15 seconds. Bossun's eyes suddenly fixed on her lips. _Damn,_ he thought. He moved closer and noticed the girl blush. He wanted to pull away. _No. Not now...No matter how awkward this is._ His cheeks turned rosy. Well who wouldn't be embarrassed to be so close with the girl you love?

20 seconds. Hime opened her mouth to speak. "B-Bossun." she breathed. Bossun felt her warm breath and it made him slightly shiver. Their lips were only a few centimeters apart from each other. "Y-yes?" he shyly said. "My eyes are starting to hurt." she said.

30 seconds. Oh what the heck! Bossun didn't care of the damn contest anymore. He blinked. "Eh Bossu-" she blushed as Bossun cupped her cheeks. "_Himeko..._" he whispered. Hime felt her cheeks become hot from the boy's whisper. "Y-yes" she shyly said.

"Close your eyes."

Hime did as so and she held Bossun's hand that held her. Bossun moved closer and their lips locked. Hime moaned at the passionate kiss. The two parted.

"I like you." Bossun mumbled. Hime smiled, putting her arms on the boy's shoulder, removed his hat and her fingers ruffled his hair. "Me too." They both knew that it was unlike them to be like this. It was too...out of character, they thought. But who cared? It was their time to be truthful of their feelings.

Bossun moved again to kiss her. His tongue brushed her lower lip, making her moan. He took the chance and moved his tongue in her mouth. "Mmff...Bo..mm" she moaned. Bossun wrapped his arms around her waist and his tongue moved deeper. Hime was an "oni," yes, but Bossun showed that he dominated her. Their tongues danced in rythm.

The two broke apart, catching air. Hime panted. She moved closer to hug Bossun. "You know..You can go with Switch to the con. I'll just go somewhere with Yabasawa-san tomorrow." Bossun brushed her hair with his fingers. "Ehh...It'd be too boring with my _girlfriend_ there."

The word _'girlfriend'_ surprised Hime. She shrugged and smiled. "Well then, let's just let Otakura go with Switch." Bossun nodded. "Bossun," she whispered. "I want more." She nibbled on his ear and Bossun blushed. "Himeko..." He leaned forward and kissed her, Hime's tongue battled with him. Bossun broke the kiss, making her whine. He moved down to her neck and bit her."Ow!" she winced. Bossun looked at her. "I'm sorry.." he said. "No." she said. "Continue..."

Bossun moved down and kissed her collarbone. He licked her and moved his hand to her arms. He took off the girl's tie and unbuttoned until they suddenly heard the door slam open. The two suddenly moved away. Hime buttoned her shirt and Bossun put his hat again. They looked away from each other.

"Yes. Thank you." Switch typed. He was talking with Nakatani. He nodded and turned to the door. He arched an eyebrow in wonder of the two who looked away from each other, blushing. He tilted his head. "What's up?" The two said nothing. Hime was about to open his mouth to speak. "Eh." Bossun looked at him. "Both of us lost. We blinked at the same time." his blush grew darker. Hime looked at Switch. "You can just invite Otakura. I forgot that I had to go with Yabasawa to her singing competition."

"Ah yeah. I have to go with Rumi and mom to the mall too. So you're the same as me Himeko?" The two looked at each other with a smile on their faces. The two remembered their past actions and blushed. They both looked away. "Yeah...So.."

Switch smiled. "Okay okay." He took his bag and stood up. "I'll be going then. I have to talk with Otakura `o`" He slammed the door closed. It was silent.

The two looked at each other with embarrassed faces. "Well..." Bossun mumbled. "We better go too." Hime nodded. They both took their bags and left.

**oOo**

They were outside the school building. The sky was dark and the ground was wet with the heavy rain that still poured. Bossun groaned. "It's raining! I don't have an umbrella."

Hime fumbled with her bag and she took out a small umbrella. "I have one. It's just not that big though." She said. Bossun smiled. " s'okay" Hime opened the umbrella and they walked together.

It was awkward. Hime was fidgeting and Bossun was getting wet. He got a bit irritated at the space. He pulled her closer and she almost tripped. "Hey!" she said. Bossun placed his hand on her waist. She blushed. "The space is making my shoulder wet. It's bad if your boyfriend gets a cold" he said sarcastically. Hime giggled and placed her head on his shoulder. "Sorry"

They continued walking until they reached Hime's house. She took out her keys and opened the door. "You can stay here to dry off." she said, removing her shoes. "Nah. It's okay" he fumbled on his bag. "Uh-oh.." Hime looked at him. "My keys aren't here."

"What about Rumi and your mom?" "Rumi's with her class on a 3 day camping trip. Mom said she has a business trip and she won't be back util next week."

"You can stay here until they come back." Bossun looked at Hime. Did she not realize what she just said? And maybe only now she did. She suddenly blushed. "Unless you don't want to..." she mumbled. Bossun blushed but he knew the answer. "No. I'll stay here if it's okay with you." He walked around and sat on the couch.

"Feel free and do anything. I'll just do something upstairs." Bossun nodded and Hime hurriedly ran upstairs. Bossun turned on the TV and laughed at the random cartoons he watched. He then remembered that his shirt was wet. He got up and took out his shirt from his bag. He went upstairs and opened the door to the right. "Hey Hime, I-" his eyes widened when he saw the blonde lifting her shirt up. He only saw her bra and underwear, the rest was skin. Hime looked at him and blushed. His eyes moved up and down, scanning her figure. Hime blushed and threw her shirt to his face. "Don't look!" she said.

Bossun turned around and immediately walked away. He opened the bathroom door and locked it. His heart was beating fast and his face was red. _Himeko was almost naked..._ he thought. Though Hime was always showing too much skin with her skirt and her blouse, this was the first time he saw too much of her skin. He never thought she looked so...tempting. Her skin was fair and her curves were perfect. Though she had a lot of bruises, obviously from her fights from her OniHime years. And he was glad he had met her and became friends with her for that. He sighed and took off his shirt to change it with his new one. "Control yourself, Bossun. You can do this."

**oOo**

Bossun knocked. Himeko flinched and walked to the door. She had already changed, and quickly, because of Bossun. How much did he see? What did he feel? Did her bruises make her body look ugly? So many thoughts whirled in her head. She unlocked the door and opened it. She saw Bossun who changed his school shirt to a white one. He walked inside without permission and sat on the bed. "I'm really sorry 'bout that." Hime blushed. "It's okay..." she walked up the bed and sat beside him. "How much did you see?" she brought up the question. Bossun looked at her. "Well, almost everything." Hime smirked at the sudden thought of her plan. She sat on Bossun's lap and kissed him. "You deserve punishment for your manners." she said with a seductive voice.

"Yes, mistress." he whispered. He nibbled on her ear and she moaned. He kissed her again and licked her neck. "Let's continue where we left off a while ago," he said. Yusuke unbuttoned her shirt which revealed her bra. He moved his tongue down to her chest as he removed the clasp of her bra with one hand which fell on the floor. Hime covered herself with embarrassment and Bossun removed her arms which made them fall on the bed. Yusuke rolled over, him being on top of her. His left hand cuffed her wrists to the bed and he moved his tongue down to her breast.

He licked on her nipple while his right hand massaged the other. "M-more..." she moaned. "Yes, mistress." He continued massaging her breasts and his hand pinched her nipple. Himeko flinched, "Bossun.." she whispered. The sound of his name being said by her sounded so... _right._ He smiled and kissed her. He moved to her stomach and unzipped her skirt and threw it to the floor, on top of her shirt. He was about to take off her underwear when she suddenly slapped his hand. He backed away and rubbed the back of his hand. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Well it's unfair!" she pouted. "Why am I the only one being teased here?" rolled over to change their position, she being on top. She held the edge of his shirt and pulled it off him, tossing it beside her clothes. Never did she notice how toned his chest was. Maybe he looked like an idiot, but that was only his personality. His body was different. She slowly touched his chest with her slim fingers and moved it down, feeling his toned body. Bossun shivered at the feeling. It was hard to get teased like this. And maybe it's even tempting him more to rush things with her. _Temptation comes in many different and beautiful forms. And maybe this is the most beautiful form I have ever seen,_ he thought. He grabbed the girl's wrist and averted her gaze. "Please stop. It's embarrassing..." he blushed.

Hime looked at him and smiled. She nibbled his ear. "I'm sorry" she whispered as her hot breath surrounded his ear. Her voice made him shiver. _Temptation indeed_. Hime unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down and threw tossed it to the floor, followed by his underwear. Himeko was stunned at his member. She was surprised that at it's amazing size. Unconsciously, she touched his member with her fingers and started to move her hand up and down. Yusuke groaned. "H-Himeko...What are you-?!" his face turned red when he saw Hime kiss the tip of his member. She smiled. "Just relax." But those words made him reassuring.

She continued putting it in her mouth. Bossun grasped on the bed sheets, breathing heavily and his voice was a bit slurry from the pleasure he felt. "Hime...I'm going to-" He groaned at his climax. Hime's eyes widened at the amount of sperm that came from him that spread all over her. She looked at him and smirked, swallowing his cum that was in her mouth. "Aww. You came too early. We've only just begun" she said. Bossun was somehow getting annoyed at this "punishment." Himeko kissed him, their tongues dancing, as she rolled over- him being above her again. Bossun was surprised at her action as he looked at her. Hime turned to her left. "It's still your punishment" she mumbled. Yusuke chuckled and bowed. "Yes, mistress." His hand slowly moved down from her waist, slipping inside her underwear and he inserted his finger inside her.

She moaned. "B-Bossun..." The delicious tone of his name being said again... Oh how he wanted more. He wanted it so badly, his name being screamed with heavy breathing. His unoccupied hand massaged her breast and he put another finger inside her, moving at random. "Bossun!" she flinched."More...please..."

Bossun shook his head, obviously enjoying her plead. He slowly removed his fingers and showed it to her. "Eh? You're already wet?" he placed his finger in his mouth, licking her juice. She blushed at the action. "Baka!" Hime covered her mouth with the back of her hand. "Don't stop." she whispered.

"Eh? I can't hear you." Bossun teasingly said. "Don't stop..." she mumbled. "Still can't hear you." he grinned and suddenly pinched her clit. "I said don't stop!" she screamed of pleasure. Bossun smirked. He loved the alluring sound. But it wasn't enough. He wanted her to scream louder. He wanted her to scream _his _name and beg for more. He nodded and looked at her. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, trying to know if she's sure of her decision. "Yes." she said hesitantly He sighed. "Don't kill me later if you ever regret giving _this_ to me."

Hime giggled and cupped his cheeks with her hands. He looked at her, eyes widened. Everything he was thinking suddenly faded away as he saw her heart-warming smile. A smile that had no regret. A smile that showed trust in him. "I won't and I will never." she honestly said. Bossun nodded and kissed her.

"I'm putting it in..." he shyly announced... Hime blushed. "Yeah...Just don't go announcing it to everyone like this." she jokingly chuckled. Bossun ignored her and slowly put his tip in her. "Mhh." she moaned. Bossun tried his best not to hurt her by slowly moving his member inside her. "Aah!" she screamed as tears ran down her face. He worriedly looked at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't stop!" she said. Bossun nodded and put his whole member in her womanhood. He slowly pulled and pushed, trying to keep with the rhythm as Hime's moans grew louder, turning in to screams. "Bossun!" she repeatedly screamed. Bossun groaned in pleasure. "Hime..I'm gonna-"  
"Me too.." she whispered. The two held their hands together. "Let's cum together" they said in perfect unison. Bossun removed his member inside her. Hime moaned, arching her back. "Bossun!" "Himeko!" They both climaxed at the same time. They breathed heavily as Hime closed her eyes. Bossun collapsed on the bed and Himeko rested her head on his chest.

"I love you" he whispered, petting her silk-like, blonde hair. She smiled and breathed heavily. "I love you too." She reached up to peck him on the cheek.

"But you know..."

"I feel really sticky. I want to take a bath," Hime whined. Bossun smiled at the opportunity. He immediately carried her in bridal style and walked to her room's bathroom. "Are you inviting me for another round?" he purred. Hime shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh come on. I'll wash your back." he said. She sighed. "Okay fine. But your _not_ just gonna wash my back." Bossun chuckled. "You made me happier."

And as the hot water poured loudly on the floor, moaning sounds can be heard from the other side of the door.

**o0o**

_The next day..._

Hime entered the club door, slamming the edge to the wall. "Heyo Switch! Bossun!" she looked around. She only saw the boy who wore the red hat. He turned to look at her, his cheeks getting rosy. "Hey Himeko..." his voice trailed off. Hime walked up to him and sad beside him on the tatami. "Where's Switch?" she asked as Bossun was fiddling with her hair. "I dunno, but I got a letter from him when I entered a while ago." He took it out from his pocket and Hime snatched it from him. She opened the letter:

_Hey Bossun, Himeko,_  
_So I forgot that I had to go to Momoka's concert today so I can't go to the convention. Here are the tickets I had yesterday. You two can go instead [LOL] Oh and Himeko, I know you're the one reading this. Good luck with Bossun, like you actually need any ^o^ I'm actually happy that you and Bossun are together now._

_Love,_  
_Switch_

Hime re-read the letter over and over again. She took the white tickets that were taped to the envelope and she showed it to Bossun, fanning herself with the paper. "What'd he say?" "He said that he can't go today because he has to meet with Momoka. Seriously..." they seriously looked at the two sheets of paper. "So what do we do with them?" he wondered aloud. Hime handed him the ticket. "Well for once, you could take me out to the movies. I really don't care if it's anime." she mumbled. Bossun stood up and took her by the hand. "Of course, milady."

They both were about to exit the door when Hime suddenly tapped on Bossun's shoulder. He turned to look at her and Hime's lips touched his. He blushed but returned it. They parted their kiss and Hime smiled. "Let's go watch that movie!" she said triumphantly. Bossun nodded in agreement and as they walked to the mall, they had forgotten the fact that they had been holding hands ever since they left the building. And almost everyone they knew saw them. But maybe they did know. But didn't care. It's their life and their relationship and they're happy with each other.

**End.**

* * *

**I know it was really short and the lemon was too quick. Hehe but it's my first lemon fic so enlighten me the next time. I'll be making another oneshot- or maybe a series- next month maybe, during the christmas break.  
Anyways...I'll be focusing on making a vocaloid or fairy tail fic for next week, so don't expect anything new from my SKET fanfic list.**

Kthanks :) Pls review. I will love you forever if you do.


End file.
